Do Angels Really Die?
by kayak666
Summary: This is set between my fan fic 'Naomi' and 'Rescue the fallen'. Naomi goes back to Bobby's heaven. God commands her to bring back Gabriel, Balthazar and Anna. Bobby and others in heaven bring them back while Naomi keeps Metitron busy. I will get the chapters up as soon as I write each one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naomi arrives back at Bobby's place in heaven. Bobby is waiting for her in the library.

"Well, is he alright?" Bobby asks.

"Yes, Sam is healed." Naomi answers.

"Well then sit. Do you want whiskey or beer?" Bobby asks.

"Beer would be fine." Naomi replies.

"A beer it is," Bobby says and heads to the kitchen.

Naomi sits down.

God speaks to her, "Naomi, I command you to get Gabriel's and Balthazar's vessels then get graces of Gabriel, Balthazar and Anna."

"Yes, Father but how?" she asks.

"Ask Bobby for help," God replies. "He has a spell in a book on how to put grace back into a vessel."

"Yes, Father." Naomi answers as Bobby enters with the beer and hands it to her.

"Who are you talking to?" Bobby asks.

"God," Naomi answers. "I need your help. God commands me to bring back Gabriel, Balthazar and Anna."

"I just found a spell for that," Bobby states. "We'll need help."

He grabs the angel book he needs. He writes a symbol on a door.

"Are you ready to go to Ash's Harvelle's?" Bobby asks.

"Yes," Naomi replies.

They go through the door. They enter Ash's Harvelle's Road House. Ash is behind the bar.

"Ash, we need the Friday night gang." Bobby states.

Ash goes into the back.

"Who is he getting?" Naomi asks.

"Ellen, Jo, Pamela, and Rufus," He answers. "We'll need their help."

"I see why Dean, Sam and others depended on you so much," Naomi replies. "You get things done."

"I try," Bobby responds.

Soon the gang is there. Naomi fills them in and they start working on the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naomi is walking down a narrow path in an English garden. She is heading for a gazebo. In the bright white gazebo with green vines with brilliant purple flowers growing up it, appears Metitron. Naomi walks around the outside of the gazebo while Metitron walks around the inside of it.

"You know you're not too hard to find. We're the only angels left up here. How did you do that?" Metitron asks.

"I didn't. God did." Naomi replies.

"God is gone and he's not coming back." Metitron states.

"He doesn't have to. He's brought poor Castiel back from explosive deaths several times, more times than Cass knows. He doesn't have to be here to know what's going on. He's mad that you left heaven defenseless against demon attack." Naomi informs.

"Sam is closing the gates to hell." Metitron replies.

"No, they're not. You don't know those boys like the rest of us in heaven and hell knows them. Their love for each other is undying. Dean will never let Sam sacrifice himself to close the gates." Naomi states.

"It doesn't matter. I have my revenge. Now I have you." Metitron states.

"Do you. Come and find me." Naomi demands, smiles and disappears.

"I'll get you." Metitron replies and disappears.

Meanwhile in the angel morgue Rufus, Ellen and Bobby enter through a door with an Enochian symbol on it.

"So, the angel's vessels don't decompose?" Rufus asks.

"No, they don't," Bobby replies. "They keep them just in case God commands them back."

"They're like reservists." Rufus replies.

"Yeah, let's get this done, boys," Ellen urges.

The three turn a corner into the room with the morgue draws. All three go into shock. There are thousands upon thousands of draws with vessels in them.

"Holy Mother…" Ellen starts to cuss.

"I hope they're alphabetized," Bobby states.

They look at the sign closest to them. It says A's.

"Thank God." Bobby replies with relief. "You two go look for Gabriel. I'll go find Balthazar."

"Sounds good to me," Ellen replies.

The three start looking for the two vessels.

At the same time Pamela, Ash and Jo enters the Grace Vault through a door that just appeared. The grace deposit boxes looks like deposit boxes in a bank. There are hundreds of thousands of deposit boxes. The three look at the massive amount of boxes and cuss up a storm.

"Let me see if I got this right, when an angel gets killed its grace separates from the vessel and comes here while the vessel is brought to the angel morgue?" Jo asks.

"Yep, that is what she said." Ash replies. "And only God can command them to be brought back together."

"You got the numbers?" Pamela asks.

Ash nods and hands Pamela and Jo a piece of paper each with a number on it.

"Okay, let's find those graces. I have a concert to go to." Pamela states.

"You always have a concert to go to." Jo replies.

"True, are you coming tonight?" Pamela asks.

"Don't I always." Jo answers.

"More work less talk," Ash urges.

The three start to look for the right deposit boxes.

Naomi pops up on a roller coaster in someone's theme park heaven. Metitron appears several seats behind her. She is having fun but he is screaming with fear. Right before the ride is done she pops to another ride. He follows. They do this several times. Naomi is enjoying herself. Metitron is getting frustrated.

At the same time in the morgue Bobby is pushing Balthazar vessel on a gurney. In another aisle Rufus and Ellen have just put Gabriel's vessel on a gurney.

"I got this. You go ahead and get out exit set up." Rufus orders Ellen.

"Okay." Ellen replies and runs ahead.

Ellen runs to a bare wall and starts putting a symbol on it. Both men pushing their gurneys with vessels on them are closing in on Ellen. They are coming from two different directions.

"Hurry Ellen, we don't know how long Naomi can keep Metitron busy." Bobby urges.

"I know." Ellen replies.

Ellen finishes. A doorway appears right before Rufus and Bobby get to her. They all go through the doorway. The doorway disappears.

In the grace vault Jo, Ash and Pamela find the needed graces. They hurry back to the door Ash had made earlier. They are running from different directions. They arrive at the door about the same time.

"Sooner we get this done the sooner we can go to the concert." Ash says.

The three run through the door. The door disappears.

Back at Ash's Harvelle's, Bobby and his group arrive through the back door while Ash and his group arrive through the front door.

"We need to hurry." Bobby orders.

They put the vessels on the floor and draw a circle around each body.

"Where are we all going after we're done here?" Bobby asks.

Pamela looks at Ash and Jo then says, "We're going to my concert heaven."

"Bobby, you and Rufus can join William and I at our Harvelle's." Ellen suggests.

"That's fine with me." Rufus replies. "There are several Harvelle's up here."

"Okay. Let's get it done." Bobby replies.

Jo hands Ellen Gabriel's grace. Ellen stands in front of Gabriel's vessel circle. Pamela hands Bobby Balthazar's grace. Bobby stands in front of Balthazar's vessel circle. Ellen and Bobby say a few word in

Enochian then smashes the test tubes of graces in front of the vessels. The graces go into the vessels. Soon both angels sit up with their eyes closed. They open their eyes.

"Give me Anna's grace. We must hurry." Balthazar urgently says.

Ash hands Balthazar the last grace. Balthazar and Gabriel disappear. Bobby, Ellen and Rufus heads to the kitchen. Ash, Jo and Pamela go through the store room door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the last ride Metitron is sitting right behind Naomi. Metitron suddenly hears two more angels on angel radio.

"I'll get you later," Metitron states. "There are two that just returned at Harvelle's Road House."

"Which of the Harvelle's are they at?" Naomi asks.

"I'll find them." Metitron responds and disappears.

"Time to go to Earth and find Anna's vessel," Naomi says to herself and disappears.

Metitron pops into and out of several Harvelle's. He stops for a minute when he pops into Ellen's Harvelle's Roadhouse heaven. He watches a game of pool, Bobby and Rufus VS Ellen and William without them seeing him.

"So, Gabriel played trickster to screw with your boys," Rufus comments.

"Yeah," Bobby replies. "I hope he's able to handle being the only archangel up here."

"It's your turn, Bobby," Ellen says.

Metitron takes off in the angel way. The game continues.

Metitron pops into the morgue and checks Gabriel's draw. Gabriel is gone. Metitron cusses aloud and continues to walk through the morgue to see who else is missing.

On Earth Naomi is watching a young woman in her early twenties. Gabriel and Balthazar appears next to Naomi.

"Is that Anna's vessel?" Gabriel asks.

"Yes," Naomi responds. "Are you caught up on what's going on?"

"Yes, God told us," Balthazar answers. "The Winchesters messing up plans, again."

"At least they keep things interesting," Gabriel replies. "Who is she?"

"Fiona Brooke Illingworth," Naomi answers.

"A Fed," Gabriel replies. "The Winchester boys will have fun with that."

"Let's get this over with," Naomi urges.

The three angels walk over to Fiona. Gabriel puts a hand on her and all four disappear. They pop into an old abandon country church.

"Where are we? What's going on?" Fiona starts to freak.

"Calm down. We're angels. We need your help." Naomi calmly says.

"What can I do for angels?" F.B.I asks.

"You're a vessel of an angel who lost her old vessel." Naomi informs.

"Like in the 'Supernatural' books online," F.B.I. excitedly responds. "Whose vessel am I?"

"Anna's," Balthazar replies.

"Cool. I'll do it." F.B.I answers. "What do I have to do?"

Naomi draws a circle on the dirty floor.

"Stand in the circle and smash this test tube," Balthazar orders and hands F.B.I Anna's grace.

"Okay," F.B.I replies and does what she was told. She becomes Anna.

"Balthazar and Anna go revive more angels. If you need to, get help from the souls in the heavens." Naomi orders.

"We will," Balthazar answers.

Anna and Balthazar disappear.

"Gabriel, we need to go find the fallen and make sure they get to a safe place." Naomi orders.

"You know, I'm archangel not you." Gabriel responds.

"Sorry," Naomi replies.

"That's fine, just don't do it again. Let's go find some of our fallen siblings." Gabriel insists.

Gabriel and Naomi disappear.

The End


End file.
